The present invention relates in general to temperature sensors, and in particular, to a new and useful temperature distribution monitor which is capable of measuring the distribution of relatively low temperatures across a product, especially where the product moves with respect to the monitor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,173 discloses a Flame Quality Analyzer developed by The Babcock & Wilcox Company. This patent, which is incorporated here by reference, discloses a device designed for measuring high temperature ranges, in particular, those present in flames or the like.
In many industrial applications such as in metals processing, paper production, glass making, and plastic sheet fabrication, it is necessary to measure the temperature distribution over a large area of product and identify non-uniformities. Often these measurements must be made over temperatures ranging from ambient to above 1800.degree. F.
Infrared radiation pyrometers may be used for these measurements, but some type of mechanical scanning must be performed in order to cover the large area of product. Either the pyrometer itself must be moved or a rotating mirror must be used to reflect radiation from different regions of the product onto the pyrometer at different times.